Wood Mask: The origin of carnage
by gabrielest
Summary: well its a mistery history were will appear things and plots that will entertain you and it will bea long trip until the end wich our protagonist will have to surpass through the losses and finish what all has been done in the point of origin.


WOOD MASK: the origin of carnage

Chapter 1-first thoughts

I didn't know anything, and I still without knowing the reality of things, I thought I knew the truth but neither, for there so what is the real true?

Road of trees, with their elongated and twisted branches, as the last sunlight rays passing though their greyish green leaves, the sun hiding behind the mountains in the far horizon; while the shadow of the night was going straight to the same direction we were headed.

We were on a vehicle to the town of Flyiung, I was going with the company of my sister Scarlett, and we were from the big city, the Tuviria city, a center of commerce and culture.

As we were going the time was passing and the afternoon soon ended, the motive to go was our brother James who had been living in the town for a few years, it was a joy to go to visit him the first year he lived there, cause the weather and the good memories were something we really enjoyed together as family. But now I felt fear and anxiety as my sister, she with a worried face and a look lost, while the shining sun gave her in the face, she had brown hair and greenish eyes, and I could see on them that she was more than worried.

While we were going a started to see through the window to the forest and the mountains and the beautiful hot and cold landscape but suddenly I started to feel a little dizzy and then I just remember the voice of my sister, that she was saying that we had arrived to the town, I started to feel better and I asked her how long did I was asleep but she told me that I was awake all the trip, and that I seemed like hypnotized by the flower camp that we were passing a moments ago, but I could remember that so I thought it was normal, by any way we had arrived to the town our destination.

We took our luggage from the vehicle and we went into the town where as we were heading to the guest house of James, we met the people of the town they seemed like good people and the town was astonishing with a lot of light for the night, the style of the architecture and the majesty of the old mansion of Tebles, we reached the main plaza with a big tree in the center of it, it had dark brown wood and dark green leaves, showing the age of the town as a symbol, next to it was a well and a few squares away from it was the market where we used to buy the stuff for the reunions with James, I felt the memories coming to my mind one by one with everything we saw; Finally we arrived to the guest house were we couldn't find James as we supposed, but instead we met one of his friends David, he told us to follow him and so we did, he said that as James missing, the town was in discussing of many problems and that we had to find him fast, then I felt that it was some sort of thing going up with James so he had to flee or disappear, but I were going to find him.

We were going to go but David told us to stay as the night was a little cold and it seemed that he was fearing something as he said that, but my sister bought it and stayed in guest house, but I didn't so I followed avid and then I spoke to him so he would notice me, he seemed okay with me hanging out, so I told him that we should go to try to find him, he said that he would follow me? I thought he would lead the way as he lived in the town but whatever, it was for my brother.

The night was passing and we could find him, so I went by my own to the lookout where we went with James to pass the time, as I was going to the top of a hill, I could see the town and it was amazing the night would be something to be afraid of but the lights, the houses, the mansion even the little clock tower, all of them were shining under a clear sky, it remembered me of how those days of joy were, but they were over, or maybe not, maybe now we could reunite again.

So when I reached the top there was an old man there, he started to talk to me about the town and their roots, he was called Damien and as he told me he had been living in the town for more than fifty years, it was incredible he was in time of war and all the thing is that happened by the effects of the war, the man was very interesting but I just had to find my brother, the man told me that I could go visit him tomorrow to know more about the history of the town and the places of it, then I said goodbye and kept looking, but as I was entering the woods to go to the plantation of my brother, I could hear someone calling me, I looked around and I couldn´t find anything but the cold and dark deeps of the forest, soon I started to walk again but again the voice called me, so I turned a I asked who was there, just to come out a girl who told me not to go any further and that it was dangerous to be there, she said it was dangerous to be in the town for me, but I didn't understand what she was talking about, then she told me to leave but I explained my situation with my brother and she looked like something were wrong, almost as the same look of my sister during the trip. Then she said that I really should go back to the city, so I answered her that I would find my brother no matter what, and then I continued walking.

Then I got to the plantation were there was a lot of corn and fruits, a took a lamp and light it up with my lighter and I went step by step watching out for anything, then in the distance I could see a shape of someone, I run to the shape just to trip and fall over breaking the lamp and falling of an edge, I stayed unconscious of myself for a long time, then when my mind was all together again I woke up in the guest house and my sister and David were in front of me talking about something, the light of the chandelier and the chimney were very comfortable but how did I got there I couldn´t remember.

David approached to me and with my sister they told me that I was burglarized in the plantation, and that 5 hours had passed since I separated from David, I looked to myself and I asked who robbed me, but they said they didn't know.

It was just great how everything was starting horrible but then a man knocked the door of the house and David told us to follow him that James had been found in the plaza, my sister and I with David run to the scene just to see my brother hanged over in the plaza tree…

So as you can see this is the first chapter of this history and I would really like to know what you thing about as if you like I will continue the history if not well then I will stop it for a while and a while means a week or a month I can't tell but leave your critics and thanks for reading ;)


End file.
